


Addicted

by Suituuup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suituuup/pseuds/Suituuup
Summary: Chloe always wants more, more than Beca can give her.





	Addicted

_Hey_

It's late at night. Perhaps two or three in the morning, Chloe can't be sure. She blinks at the chime of her phone. She wasn't sleeping. Sleep tends to be a difficult thing to achieve these days.

Months.

Years.

Whatever.

Chloe grabs the device off her bedside table and squints at it, eyes stinging from the sudden assault of artificial light. Beca's name is displayed in capitals on her screen, along with the simple, one-word greeting.

So Beca is in town.

Chloe doesn't have the time to reply before another text comes in.

_I need you._

A sigh escapes Chloe's lips. She sets her teeth and locks her phone, tossing it a safe distance from her burning fingertips. She lasts exactly seven seconds.

**Are you drunk?**

_Does it matter? Can I come over?_

No.

That's what Chloe's brain screams at her, and she should listen to it, once in a while. But there's also that little devil sitting on her shoulder, grinning mischievously as it suggests that Chloe say yes.

Yes to another night of passion followed by a whirlwind of emptiness. Yes to feeling loved and wanted for a few hours before darkness wraps its filthy arms around her body and takes her down, down, to an endless pit of sorrow.

The price is high.

But Chloe is ready to pay it.

**Yeah.**

There is a knock at the door just minutes later. Beca's usual hotel location whenever she travels for business is too far away to have been able to make it so quickly to Chloe's loft. Chloe knows the brunette has been sitting in her car, drinking away her misery.

The redhead opens the door halfway, wide enough for Beca to slide in easily and claim Chloe's lips to her in a searing kiss. The door slips shut, its click quiet compared to the thud Chloe's back makes when it hits the wooden surface.

Beca doesn't say anything. She kisses Chloe like there's no tomorrow instead, and Chloe is fine with that. The fewer words, the easier.

They never ask each other about work, or friends, or life, for that matter.

They engage in a battle of dominance, pushing and pulling, nipping and biting, sweeping and caressing. Beca's hands are curled into fists around the hem of Chloe's nightshirt, as if desperately hanging on for dear life.

She tastes of vodka and gum, and smells of cigarettes and cheap perfume, but Chloe finds herself intoxicated. She always wants more, more than Beca can give her, and ends up battling with sour feelings when the effect wears off.

"Bedroom."

It's the only thing Beca utters when they part to respectively draw in some air back into their lungs. Chloe whimpers from the loss and soon they are stumbling down the hall, bumping into the wall here and there as they drink each other in.

Their clothes are taken off at some point, tossed somewhere into the room, and Beca pushes Chloe onto her bed, swiftly straddling her waist. Beca bends down, exploring Chloe's neck until her lips find that sensitive spot just below her ear that makes her knees go weak.

Beca isn't being gentle; her mouth latches on the spot, sucking and biting, and Chloe thinks she might come if the brunette keeps it up.

But Beca knows that, just as she knows every little detail about Chloe and her body. She pulls away, lips mapping out Chloe's body until they rest just above the top of her panties.

"Beca."

Her name stumbles out of her mouth accompanied with a moan, her eyes locking with Beca's darkened ones.

"Tell me what you need."

Beca husks out, kneeling in front of Chloe. She parts Chloe's legs, wrapping each arm under her thighs and brings Chloe forward until she is at the edge of the bed, completely at Beca's mercy.

"I…"

She stops when Beca nips at the inside of her thigh, coming dangerously close to where Chloe needs her, without giving in.

"Tell me, Chloe."

Chloe gasps, hips bucking forward to try and get Beca's mouth on her.

"Fuck me, Beca."

Chloe feels Beca fucking smirk against her, before her lips close around her clit over the lace, sending a blind light to obstruct Chloe's vision for a long second.

Beca teases, alternating between a swipe of her tongue and her thumb. She pushes Chloe's panties aside and Chloe moans upon feeling the warmth of Beca's mouth around her sensitive nub. A tongue darts out, licking at her wetness, swiftly moving in and out without giving Chloe nearly enough to build up to a climax.

Because that's the thing about Beca; it's never easy for Chloe to get what she wants.

"How?"

Beca's question floats in the air, and Chloe growls in frustration. Her back arcs on its own, pushing her hips further down.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Chloe?"

The lust dripping from Beca's voice send a bolt of lightning down Chloe's spine. She lets out a noise that doesn't belong to a moan or a whimper, but somewhere in between. A noise that hopefully tells Beca that she should finish what she started soon. The brunette pulls away completely, and Chloe's eyes snap open in bewilderment.

Beca's hand slides across her stomach, squeezing Chloe's breast before tweaking her nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'm waiting."

Beca's voice is calm and patient, yet also translates the power she has over Chloe.

"Your fingers," Chloe almost snaps in her haste to have Beca give her what she wants. "Fuck me with your fingers."

Beca's smirk infuriates Chloe and turns her even more on at the same time, "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Fuck you." Chloe bites out, a low moan getting stuck. Beca's smirk widens as her palm cover Chloe's breast once more.

"Oh, we'll get to that," she murmurs lowly, sliding back up until she's level with Chloe. She kisses her, hard and deep, "But first, let me take care of you."

Chloe watches Beca's hand disappear between her legs and feels her fingers rub at her entrance before they plunge into wet heat, pulling a moan out of both women. Beca's lips are back on that sensitive spot on Chloe's neck, and Chloe knows she won't come out from this unscathed.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Beca breathes into her ear, fingers pulling out all the way to push back in a second later and hitting that spot that drives Chloe to the edge embarrassingly fast. Chloe's eyes roll to the back of her head, her hips moving in sync with Beca's. "Open your eyes, Chloe."

Beca's thumb comes down to rub circles over Chloe's clit, and Chloe can't process anything else than what Beca tells her to do, if that means getting her release. She opens her eyes, and finds Beca staring right back at her, dark orbs boring into her soul.

"So hot."

Beca whispers, bending down to press open-mouth kisses down Chloe's neck and collarbone. Her fingers twist inside Chloe, and the redhead is on the brink of a shattering orgasm.

"So beautiful."

Chloe whimpers, letting go of Beca's hair to clench the sheets with both hands. The rhythm set by Beca is hard to follow, so she stills, letting Beca do all the work as she drowns in an ocean of touches and kisses. Beca's eyes never waver from Chloe, burning with desire and intensity.

"Come for me, Chloe."

And she does. Hard.

Beca's name is ripped away from her throat in a cry, hips bucking to meet Beca's hand as her insides clench around her fingers.

"Jesus," Chloe lets out breathlessly, vision blurry and unsettled as she rides it out. "Fuck."

Beca chuckles into her neck, pulling her hand out and bringing her fingers to her mouth, sucking them dry. Chloe feels a familiar pull in her stomach, desire bleeding in her veins as she watches the scene before her.

She lets her hands slide down Beca's sides, palms running over smooth skin before they curl around Beca's hips. She flips them over in one swift movement, smirking as Beca gasps in surprise.

She kisses Beca hard, alternating between lip bites and tongue strokes.

Beca urges her on, grabbing one of her hands to guide it towards the place that aches for Chloe's attention. Chloe breaks apart and tuts, giving Beca a disapproving look as she slips her wrist from Beca's grasp to lock her hand behind Beca's knee and lifting it so her leg curls around Beca's waist.

"Stop being so damn impatient. We have all night."

Beca growls beneath her, hips rolling against Chloe to get her to move things along. Chloe kisses her again, more softly this time, and takes her time going down Beca's body, pausing on every dip and curve.

She swirls her tongue in Beca's navel, dragging her teeth onto her skin until she reaches Beca's panties and drags them slowly down her legs.

Before can think of repaying Beca, the brunette flips them back so she's on top, hikes Chloe's leg up and sits across from her, right leg over Chloe's left one, core directly meeting Chloe's. Chloe lets out a gasp at the sudden move and the sensation of having Beca pressed against her makes her shudder as unconditional pleasure courses through her.

Beca lets out a strangled noise of her own, too, grabbing at anything she can get to, as she moves once, twice, until Chloe joins in.

"Fuck, Chloe," Beca groans, closing her eyes and dropping her head back, "You feel so good."

A string of uncoherent words stumbles out of Chloe's mouth, brain clogged by a rush of chemicals.

"Bec," she breathes out, "Faster."

Beca picks up the rhythm, and comes down from a different angle that has them both cry out in pleasure. Chloe reaches down between them to swipe a finger along Beca's clit, urging Beca on to her own release.

"Fuckfuckfuck," Beca grits out loudly, hips locking as she comes, and Chloe isn't very far behind. Her leg gives out and Beca slumps against Chloe's stomach.

They are both out of breath, and Chloe suddenly feels very sleepy, especially as Beca draws random patterns over her ribs. Beca kisses a spot just below her breast.

"You're incredible."

Chloe grabs Beca's hand, waving their fingers together, and kisses Beca's knuckles in silent appreciation.

They remain that way for a while, until reality coaxes Chloe out of her bliss, shattering her fantasy bubble.

"I should go," Beca says after a few minutes of silence, stilling her hand on Chloe's back. Chloe is used to this, but it doesn't make her heart feel less heavy.

"Right." She mutters coldly, sitting up and tightening the sheet around her bare chest.

"Chloe," Beca's fingers are back on her spine, stroking softly. "Don't be like that."

Chloe twists her head to glare at Beca over her shoulder, "What did you want me to say? Sure, Beca, I'm happy that I'm just you fuck-buddy, your escape to your own misery?"

She shuffles to the edge of the mattress and stands up after making sure she could, given her still wobbly limbs. She grabs Beca's jeans off the floor, along with her shirt and tosses them on the bed towards their owner.

"You come here, we fuck, and then you leave. Back to _him_. I'm tired, Bec. I'm tired of this."

Beca stares at her but doesn't say anything, and that makes Chloe shake with irritation.

"Go, then."

Beca dresses in silence, and Chloe can feel her gaze on her, while Chloe's eyes remain fastened on the floor, battling with tears.

"Why do you keep agreeing to do this, then?" Beca accuses hotly, "You know I never stay. You know I can't give you what you want."

"Because!" She pauses, trying to sort out all the reasons why she does. There are too many to count, and they are all tangled in a messy web inside her head. So she gives Beca the most obvious one.

"Because I can't live without you. I can't. I've tried, believe me, I've tried. It's too _hard_ ," Chloe throws her palm in the air in frustration, "You're like- you're like a _drug_ , Beca. I need you around me to be able to function, and it only gets harder to let you go each time."

"The pain, Beca," she curls her hand into a fist and presses it to where her heart beats inside her chest. "The pain I feel when you leave me is unbearable."

The sob that's been screaming to get out finally does; Chloe's hand comes up too late to catch it.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I can't leave him."

"Why _not_?" Chloe shouts, pain turning into anger. "You say you love me, you say you need me, but you don't have the balls to tell Jesse you love someone else."

"I love him, too."

The dagger which materializes upon Beca's words pierces her skin. Inch by inch it drives itself into her heart.

Chloe shakes her head in disbelief upon hearing the lies Beca has been feeding her for the last year.

"That equation doesn't work, Beca. It's me or him, not both."

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Chloe continues, tilting her head to the side, "You are miserable, Beca. You drink every day to make yourself forget how sad your life is. To make yourself forget about your shitty job, and your shitty suburban life with the fucking white picket fence."

Beca shrugs, apathy settling in her eyes, "Because that's the easy thing to do."

Chloe barks out a humorless laugh, giving Beca a long, hard look, "You're just nothing more than a fucking coward."

She should regret ever uttering that word to describe Beca, but the hurt that flashes in Beca's eyes gives her an ounce of satisfaction; it makes her feel like they are even.

Even in hurting one another.

Beca glares back. "Fine. I'm a coward. Happy?"

"No." Chloe is still fuming, but the fact that Beca admits it takes away all her satisfaction. "I will never be happy as long as you're not mine."

A deafening silence settles into the room, cutting through the palpable atmosphere. Chloe wants Beca to tell her she's hers, that she doesn't belong to anyone else other than Chloe. Beca brushes her hair back from her face, the glint of the ring on her finger a timely reminder that Beca is anything _but_ hers.

Beca nods, mostly to herself, and bends down to grab her shoes.

"I should go."

The anger has left Beca's voice, which wavers instead when she says the words.

Chloe takes a deep breath and spins around to face Beca just as she's walking through the doorway of her bedroom.

"Don't call me the next time you're in New York. Don't text me. I can't do this anymore."

If she looks hard enough, Chloe can see tears gather in Beca's eyes, but the brunette doesn't let on.

"If that's what you want."

"It is." Chloe lies, crossing her arms over her chest to prevent them from grabbing Beca on impulse and make her stay. She wants Beca to fight for her, to tell her she'll leave him to be with her. But then she's reminded she doesn't live a land of fucking rainbows and unicorns.

"Goodbye, Beca."

Beca's throat bobs and down in a difficult swallow.

"Bye, Chloe."


End file.
